


【漂→救←锁】刑讯代码

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Ratchet, Deadlock taking advantage, Drift & Ratchet are conjunx endura already, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, jealousy Drift, kinda relative to drug use..., or some digital drug never mind.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 漂→救←锁pwp，ooc爽文。死锁被误传送到了失落之光号上。如此这般，如此那般。然后故事就开始了。





	【漂→救←锁】刑讯代码

事情不该是这样的！漂移阻绝了自己的发声器，在副线路里尖叫。

到底是哪里出了问题？！

救护车与死锁的亲密行为算是出轨吗？——应该不是。毕竟死锁就是漂移本机，而漂移不否认自己早在战前就对鼎鼎有名的汽车人首席医疗官垂涎。

那么这种油然出现的嫉妒从何而来？——因为死锁根本没像如今的漂移一样付出过难以计量的努力！那个小虎子能用脸接过扳手吗？！能像漂移这样稳稳用额头接住吗？啊？！

但他漂移为什么加入他们？——在救护车迷离着光镜看向骤然大开的私寝舱门，在死锁坏笑着向他招手（并问他“不打算加入我们吗？医生可是紧张得不行……我想你有办法让他放松，不是么，剑士？”）的时候，他的双腿简直是不受控制地大步走过去，掰过救护车的头雕，狠狠吻上被死锁捷足先登、啃得湿漉漉的唇甲。但他很快又放松力度，芯想自己绝对不能像那个小了自己四百万岁的枪手一样芯急、不知轻重。漂移双手捧住救护车的下巴致使对方不得不仰起头雕。剑士一遍遍轻吻医生有些发肿的、因喘息而分开的唇瓣，但眼神可一点不温柔。在死锁将头雕凑过来打算见缝插针地偷几个吻时，他几乎立刻露出早年研磨锋利的四颗犬齿并轰鸣着引擎向死锁示威。

“行行好，老先生，”死锁松开眉头，露出一副示弱的姿态，可他的话语丝毫不掩饰意图，“你想想，刚刚是谁给你留的空位？——要不是医生有点推脱，我早就办完事儿了……现在你把我一脚踹开是不是不大合适？”

死锁的声音逐渐变得低沉，光镜也随着最后几个词的抑扬顿挫睁大又紧缩。他捉起医生的左手贴在自己脸颊上，大胆地伸出舌尖舔舐掌侧的细缝。救护车随着这个动作发出一阵明显的颤抖，四指微微扣住死锁的面颊把他拉进，额头贴着他的音频接收器外缘暧昧地磨蹭，时不时再倒贴几个嘴唇滑动而过留下的亲吻。此时医生的体温远高于正常值，几乎是不受控地张嘴发出让漂移和死锁两机都难以忍耐的轻吟。剑士暴躁地握上救护车的脖子，迫使他的头雕离开死锁，重新贴到墙面上。

“漂移……”

救护车就像是刚刚才发现自己身边多了个机似的，缓缓将光镜聚焦向漂移，但转眼间又变得神色恍惚。他伸出手去搂剑士的脖子，将发烫的、散热器呼啸的机体贴上漂移正不断冒冷凝液的身子。死锁有些厌恶地盯着面前的场景，显然对马上到嘴的猎物竟然往另一个猎手的笼子里钻这一事实表现出不满。但他不能直接把救护车从漂移身上撕下来，便只能依顺着猎物的意思——就像刚刚救护车要求这场“活动”漂移必须在场一样。

“你对他做了什么？”

漂移警惕地问着，一只手环过救护车的腰身将他稳住，在伴侣对自己颈部管线的嘬咬下强装镇定。死锁自然而然地上前，胸甲紧贴救护车的脊背，双手则毫不顾忌地向医生的下身探去。

“霸天虎审讯司的信息库，那里有一条非常有趣的代码……我用了一下。”

死锁将下巴压在救护车的肩窝，猩红色的光镜盯得漂移想要挪开头雕。他当然知道枪手说的是什么代码，毕竟自己当年也私事公办地调用了一套。至于是什么私事么……

“小人……”

“你和我没什么区别！”死锁瞪大眼睛嘶声道，终于因为耐芯消耗殆尽而露出敌意，“所以现在，如果你不打算做点什么的话就滚出去！我可是时间紧迫！”

漂移怎么可能没反应？此刻他全靠强制指令才侃侃将前挡板锁在默认位置。但情感模块对输出管增压的系统请求几乎没办法用逻辑模块抑制住，剑士低吼一声，在救护车用灵活的双手扣弄挡板锁扣时终于释放了它们，输出管立刻增压，卡在救护车的腿根处；而救护车迅速握住柱身，讨好地撸动起来。

“这才像话……”死锁怪笑，随即诱哄着救护车转过头雕和他接吻。但他并不是紧靠上前，反而向后缩着脖子，让救护车自己跟近，柔软的金属舌尖探出来，又被死锁含到嘴里轻咬吮吸。这个动作使得救护车脖颈上渗着热温和冷凝液的管线被拉伸到极致。漂移愤愤地埋首医生的肩窝，散热器转速飞快。他恨不得现在就咬断救护车的摄入管——那个正因吞咽着死锁的电解液而不断耸动的摄入管。更让剑士难以忍受的是，救护车的处理器似乎对自己的处境非常清楚甚至甘愿沉溺其中。此时他环在漂移输出管上的手指正随着与死锁的交吻有规律地收紧，胯部也在那位霸天虎枪手意味十足的顶弄下一次次向前晃动，致使档板的下缘撞上漂移的管头。

死锁用一只手抚过救护车的颌线，引着他的头雕上扬；另一只手则伸到他们的躯体之间，手掌罩上救护车的挡板揉蹭。

“请打开挡板好吗，亲爱的医生……”

死锁的唇角贴在救护车的音频接收器上，随着说话的的动作摩挲那里被烤得发烫的橙色涂漆。“亲爱的医生”顺从他的要求打开了挡板，立刻有粉色的润滑液滴落。枪手将手指探向救护车的接口，意料之内地摸了满手的黏滑；他拨开柔软的接口，用指尖在圆润的边缘缓慢打圈，时不时分开手指试探性地扩张。

救护车和漂移绑定为火种伴侣后，他们的对接非常频繁，而死锁的意外登舰打乱了这对新生爱侣的“作息时间表”。数个日循环没做，此时他根本经不住撩拨，几乎是后翘臀部用接口主动吞下来犯的异物。这一举动让第三者甚是欣喜，露出的得逞笑容在深色面甲上显得尤为邪恶。

“老普，瞧瞧这个。”

在救护车又一次下意识的耸动中，死锁逆着力道将两根手指深深捅了进去，另一只手下流地拍打救护车的臀部。这串动作令医生呻吟着绞紧了自己的接口，又正巧让那些手指顶上体内的传感节点。

“Ah, he's good...”

死锁舔了舔嘴唇，手指紧压着他所能碰到的最深的节点后狠狠抽出，在快感让救护车失控（如果他沉沦得还不够彻底的话）之前迅速插回去，拇指压在鼓起发亮的外置节点上。这直接将救护车带上过载的高峰，除了用双手紧攀住身前的漂移和失声尖叫之外他毫无办法。

“你还在等什么呢？”

死锁那双夸张瞪大的光镜里带着股难以形容的狂热劲儿。在漂移因努力想要稳住伴侣紧绷的身体而对问题不明所以时，霸天虎枪手露出一副恨铁不成钢的无奈，但这表情很快转变成嘲弄和自豪，仿佛他做了一件万年之后的自己无法完成的事情，正感到沾沾自喜。

不过很快漂移就明白了死锁的意思。因为这位霸天虎迅速弹开了挡板，将鼓胀的、镶嵌着暗红色生物灯的输出管捅入了救护车正因过载而不断痉挛的接口，一插到底。被紧致包围并嘬吸的快感让死锁扬起头雕发出痛快的叹息。

漂移几乎被眼前的另一个自己惊呆了。

“你会弄伤他的！”剑士压低声音怒吼。

“你俩一天到晚黏在一起，他还能紧成这样真是不可思议——你不会不行吧？”死锁完全不理会指责，嘴角挂着下流的笑容并轻轻摆起腰臀小幅度抽插，乐此不疲地延续着救护车的过载，“这是你自己不争取——别用那种眼神看我。”

随着上一次过载逐渐退去，救护车似乎清明了些，至少从他努力对焦的光镜来看是这样的。他环上伴侣的脖子，鼻梁压着漂移因动情和恼怒而发烫的音频接收器。

“原谅我，漂移……我，我没想到，事情会发展成、成这样……”

医生似乎想呢喃出这句话，但死锁在此时故意加快了顶撞的频率，将他的语句断成数节，又揉进去几声暧昧的轻吟。令人面红的水声变得更加清晰清脆。

漂移一只手搂住救护车的后脑勺，满溢愤恨的光镜怒视百万年前的自己。

“医生，别着急……待会儿就换你的漂移插你……”死锁小幅度地再次顶弄一下后将整根抽出来，只把头冠部留在里面，有意让救护车的接口保持一个含着东西的状态，“但在那之前，你要不要让他也享受一下？”

话音刚落死锁便掐住医生的腰向下猛压，输出管一插到底。救护车的臀部紧贴死锁髋部，被逼出的尖叫因交杂的快感和痛感被卡在喉口，光镜圆睁，却让人无法明确它们透露的感情。

“你的嘴很棒，医生。”死锁摁住救护车的后背，示意他低下头，力道虽然不到强迫的程度但也不容置喙，“低头，给他用用前面那张。”

剑士握住枪手压在救护车背后的腕子反拧，然而死锁虽在体术上整体逊色于漂移，单论手臂的气力——一个能驾驭几乎任何重量级热兵器，另一个善于挥舞各种类型的冷兵器——他们还真是不相上下。漂移用另一只手扶住救护车的肩膀，让伴侣勉强抬起头雕。死锁露出两边的犬齿得意地怪笑起来，瞬间加快了下身进出接口的速度，救护车当即被加剧的快感刺激得蜷起腰。

“你不用听他的，阿救。”漂移干脆单膝蹲下来，（死锁极为不屑地哼了一声，）让救护车能够抱住自己的肩膀保持平衡。同时他的一只手伸向膝关节的子空间，已经准备掏武器了。这会儿唯一使他犹豫的只有近些天来救护车对死锁的宽容。这虽然让剑士无比吃醋，但知晓现今的伴侣早几万年就对自己有所感觉还是令他感觉浑身轻飘飘地——直到他亲眼看见死锁用行刑代码把救护车拐上床。

“我，”救护车扶漂移的肩头，看向自己伴侣的光镜，“我想要这个……”

漂移眼神诧异。“想要什么？”

医生深深换进一口气，吐出了漂移以前想都不敢想的要求：

“让我吸你的输出管，漂移，我想要这个……！”

“听到没？你的医生发话了！”死锁在另一边冷嘲热讽，下身的沉重抽插将长短呻吟逼出救护车的发声器。

漂移用充满敌意的眼神看向对面，但死锁说的没错，而救护车的话语的确打动了他。换在以前，救护车在能够提出这个要求以前就已经被拆得发声器乱跑杂音，浑身的轴承酸痛难耐了。

剑士贴芯地托住伴侣的肩膀，而医生毫不犹豫地张嘴含住面前的输出管，向摄入道送去。但他没办法立刻吞下漂移的尺寸，便用手指环住露在唇甲外的管身——但粗大的根部无法被食指拇指完全圈住。

因被撞击而向前拱动的身体、口腔内蠕动的金属肌肉和不断挑动的舌头让漂移忍不住仰头轻叹。管子上淡黄色的生物灯随着机体换气的频率稳定地闪烁着，在救护车的指间泄出光来。救护车吐出管子，去舔吮刚刚没有被口腔照顾到的位置。正在这时死锁又狠拍一把救护车的臀部，使得医生的牙齿磕在管身上留下夹带着痛意的快感。

“含好他，医生，我帮你一把。”

救护车顺从地将输出管吞下去，这一回顶端几乎碰到摄入道的起点。而死锁掐住他的腰身前后摇晃，快速进出接口的同时还让漂移的输出管在救护车嘴里抽插，每一次管头都会顶到摄入道，令边缘处的肌肉紧缩。被握紧的快感几乎要漂移攀上过载。

不过这样的状态并没有持续很久。几个粗暴的冲撞之后死锁将救护车紧压在胯前，多余的润滑液被噗呲一声挤压出来，溅上死锁的腹甲；他的输出管顶开垫片，交合液尽数灌进救护车的次级油箱。救护车被从漂移的管子上拉开，扶在伴侣腰间剧烈地咳嗽，努力放松摄入道和惨遭殃及的发声器；声学接收器的外缘紧贴漂移的管子，对接器官上的淡色液体抹在他脸上，一片混乱。但不可置疑的是，救护车距离过载还有一点距离，死锁的暂停令他难耐地扭动着臀部，试图磨蹭着追寻更多快感。漂移仅仅是低头片刻就觉得火种被这样的情景、这样的救护车攒住，只想将凌乱的伴侣拉到嘴边好好品尝、输出管立刻捅进他的接口感受他们之间的契合。

来自三个机体风扇乱转的声音充斥了整个舱室。漂移要紧牙关，抱住救护车的腋下把他从别扭的低伏姿态拉起来，搂在怀里。期间死锁不满地呲了呲牙齿，而在漂移更加不容冒犯的眼神中只得示弱，不甘地松开对救护车的桎梏。

“你不会就这样收场吧？太浪费了。”

枪手没有一点罪魁祸首的愧疚芯理。他的腿间满是从救护车的接口里榨出来的交合液，刚刚才发泄过的输出管眼瞅着又要增压。这个不知餍足的霸天虎重新贴到救护车的背上，让略显疲软的管子在医生的腿根处磨蹭。

“再敢动他我就把你那玩意割了。”漂移冷冷地警告，一只手绕过救护车的臀部，将死锁的腰身推开，“你明白我做得到。”

“这可不是你说了算的。”死锁咬着牙嘶声道，“他让我走我再走——医生，问你意见呢？”

“他说，'滚'。”漂移压住救护车的后脑勺，让筋疲力尽的伴侣紧贴自己。

“医生才不会说'滚'，我敢保证。”死锁耸耸肩，但他的光镜已经隐隐透出一丝慌乱——身为光谱教信徒的漂移能够敏锐地捕捉到这一点。

“我想他说的应该是'滚蛋'——你也不想伤了他的芯，对吧，小霸天虎？”漂移眯起光镜，不自觉地调节出一个具有说服力的光频，“你今天已经够添乱了。”

“我……添乱？”

死锁长吸入一口气，正准备反驳，却突然意识到救护车从刚刚开始就不再开口讲话，昏厥一般挂在漂移身上，正脸都不给看。枪手转眼便慌了神儿。不管是百万年前粒子城的初遇还是这一回据小诸葛所说的“时空穿梭机（那是什么玩意？）故障”，救护车都主动挺身保护他。这简直让死锁有些飘飘然，忍不住猜测自己在对方芯中是不是真占有了一席重要地位。可没想到救护车解围不久，他的火种伴侣姗姗迟来——竟然是几百万年后的自己。死锁芯里百感交集，一时不知道是该憧憬未来的终成眷属还是该愤恨不能在这短短的意外中独享救护车的关爱。

但他无论如何都不想伤救护车的芯。

救护车的爱需要自己花费几百万年来赢得，这是他不得不接受的事实。

于是死锁低声啐了一口，去浣洗室避嫌了。

——

“为什么不让我说话。”

趴在漂移肩上的救护车小声问。刚刚漂移在内线里告诉他保持安静，原来是想把死锁赶走。

“因为我想独占你。”剑士盯了一会儿被死锁关上的门，确认没什么动静后把救护车拖到身后的充电床上——说是“拖”倒有些太过粗暴了，但漂移的确用了比平常更重的力道，既因为救护车此时脚软到需要紧靠另一具身体才能够站稳，也因为剑士芯中正压着一股不小的怒气。

在漂移翻身上床准备把救护车完全罩在身下之前，医生迅速用手肘将自己撑起来一节，肩背靠到墙上。

“你最好找一个舒服点的姿势。”

漂移掰开救护车的双腿，向外淌着粉色交合液的湿润接口一览无余。剑士跪在救护车腿间，倾身上前，喉部的发声器靠近伴侣的接收器。

“因为我现在要肏你了（'Cause I'm gonna fuck you now)。”

相比塞伯坦语言中有关对接的俗语“拆”，的确地球语言中与之相对应的词“肏”更为直接也更有力度。此话一出，救护车立刻觉得对接口像油管漏了似的淌出更多湿热的液体，顺着臀缝流到床上。他颤抖着搂住漂移的脖子，双腿环住对方劲瘦有力的腰肢，轻吟：

“Fuck me then.”

漂移的双膝顺势将救护车的腰胯垫起，输出管毫不保留地破入接口，在湿滑的甬道里畅通无阻。他一口气顶到油箱垫片，根部把接口边缘撑到极致。救护车被骤然推上过载，呜咽着抓挠漂移的后背；蓝色的光镜泛起一股水汽，胸膛无法控制地上挺。但他的手腕被漂移抓住，分别扣在头雕两侧。

漂移合拢光镜，再次睁开的时候镜核透出暗红色的光。

“漂移……！”

救护车似乎此时才意识到事情的严重性，眼神里是来不及遮掩的惊慌。他大叫一声，扭动身子想要逃开。但医疗单位被长年舞刀弄剑的战斗单元压制在身下，只有安心待宰的份。漂移以凌迟一般的速度缓缓抬起腰，输出管也随之退出微微抽动的接口些许。

在救护车的风扇因恐惧和兴奋而再次调高一档时，剑士以同样缓慢的速度将输出管推回去，紧接着又退出来，抽插频率逐渐变快。医生多次过载后本就敏感的身体在一次次碰撞中绷紧，没办法摆动腰部保持迎合。漂移转而单手扣住救护车的两个腕子，另一边摸向肿胀的外置节点，随着一次次用力的冲撞碾上那出敏感的神经簇。

救护车的新一轮过载来的很快。他的双脚绷直，轮子在漂移身后无力地打滑。

“不、不要了，漂移……我不行了……！”

剑士依然不减速度地在伴侣痉挛的接口里冲撞。快感带来的电信号不断刺激着漂移脑模块，被甬道吮吃的感觉让他舒爽得扬起头雕，完全凭本能流连在近在咫尺的天堂。救护车向上挺动的腰身被漂移一把拽住压下。剑士低头靠近被自己撞得无声呻吟着的医生，发狠似的掰过他的头雕啃咬嘴唇。

“我很，生气。阿救，你竟然让那个幼生体碰你。”

漂移捞起救护车的一条腿，翻过他的身子以侧入的姿势继续抽插，这个姿势让被开发得松软的接口重新夹紧。管头反复碾压早已负荷的传感节点，救护车大张着嘴已经吐不出一句话，只能任凭漂移在用输出管蹂躏他接口的同时，承受伴侣用唇舌更进一步的侵犯，恍惚地回应着来自对方的湿吻。

“或者说，其实随便一个爬到你身边发出对接请求的机，你都会接受他？”

漂移捉住救护车的一只手，拉到嘴边用金属舌舔舐。他知道这是面前这位神铸医生最无法抵抗的挑逗。救护车原本被肏得木讷失神的表情忽然褪去。他紧张地想要收拢手指，漂移却抢先一步与他十指相扣；随后剑士拉着这只感官敏锐的手向下身探去，引导救护车去摸将两机的交合处，让他的指尖感触被管子顶进去又带出来的接口褶皱。

救护车浑身发烫，冷凝液和露出嘴角的电解液在头雕下方汇成一滩，将贴床一侧的面颊沾湿得一塌糊涂。

“我…我……”

救护车挣扎着想要与漂移对视，但他被漂移的输出管以一个十分别扭的侧姿钉在身下，很难摆正头雕。

“嗯？想说什么？”

此时漂移故意暂停身下的抽插，将音频接收器贴近救护车的嘴边。原本累计的快感因为停顿而迅速退却，原本濒临新一轮过载的救护车难耐地扭动着臀部，在伴侣的输出管上磨蹭自己。

“都是……你的！只给你……！”

被紊乱电流侵袭的发声器无法按照脑模块的指令正常发声，救护车焦急地又一次绞紧甬道，仿佛这个动作能够说明他的意思。漂移险些被这一下吸得缴械。他抬起救护车靠上的一条腿，直到腰部和髋部的轴承被展开到极致，随后小幅度地出入救护车的接口，粉色的交合液顺着腿根的接缝滑进机体深处。救护车努力向下靠，生怕漂移会把输出管抽走，无视他此时极度渴望的过载。

“你的……是你的……”救护车被握住的手伸向漂移压低的下腹，上面已经沾满了被带出来的交合液，“只给你……”

“只给我……”

漂移将那只手拉到嘴边，细细舔掉上面沾染的粉色粘液。输出管进出接口的速度逐渐变慢，漂移红色的光镜舒适地眯起，已经深入到油箱垫片的输出管继续往深处定弄。最终的过载来势汹汹，过量的输出液全部射进救护车的次级油箱。漂移低下头雕亲吻救护车的角徽和沾着电解液、润洗液的嘴角。此时医生还在不自觉地紧贴漂移的髋胯晃动着臀部，完全不在意彼此的喷漆已经刮花得不成样子。

“再有下次……”此时的漂移散热风扇全开，发声器电流乱窜；他的光镜则在频繁的眨动中一点点恢复正常的蓝色，“再有下次我就把你一块块拆开洗干净再拼起来……”

“然后你再肏我？”

救护车单手捧着漂移的头雕。他的状况可不比自己的伴侣好。这一轮下来，他可能得花相当长的时间才能完全恢复到以往的状态。

漂移将自己还在释放交合液的输出管又像救护车的油箱内部顶了顶，同时找到一个舒服的姿势趴在自己伴侣身上。

“——没错。你只能是我的。”


End file.
